Survivor
by A Little Carefree
Summary: 20 year old Alice Liddell is a young journalist who strives for the truth. After getting a chance to investigate the mysterious Wonderland Asylum, Alice will soon learn that the truth can be very dangerous. However all though it seems easy to enter the asylum, it's very difficult to leave...at least alive.


**A/N:** Hi guys~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HNKNA series, just this plot idea.

**Warning: (Does not apply to this chapter): **This series contains strong language, violence, gore, sexual stuff and everything horror stuff should have in it as well as a lot of character deaths and torture. You have been warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Gazing at the tall imposing building, the small 10-year-old girl bit her lip in worry. The building looked very scary, somewhere that she would never want to go alone or at all. Around her were different people, each gathered within different groups sharing goodbye hugs.

Turning her attention to her family, she awkwardly shuffled her feet. Her father was discussing a subject with a man in a white coat while holding the arm of her 4-year-old sister so that she won't run off.

She then glanced at her mother who was tearfully hugging her older sister.

"Oh I can't believe this, why oh why did it have to happen to you," her mother sobbed.

"I know it's hard mother, but I want to help others and this is the best way," her sister replied gently.

Her older sister then turned her attention to her and smiled as she approached her. "Alice, make sure you look after the family while I'm gone, okay?"

Alice nodded, "don't worry Lorina, by the time you get back you'll see I'm doing a better job then you!"

Lorina giggled in reply, causing Alice to puff her cheeks all the while their mother stared at them with a sad smile.

Before anything else could be said, a loud horn went off, startling most of the people gathered around.

"_**ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION PLEASE! WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE ENTER THE BUILDING. I REPEAT, WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE ENTER THE BUILDING. THANK YOU."**_

Alice watched as some people began to disperse from their groups and started to enter the scary building. The people varied from small children to old seniors. As more people went past, one happened to catch her attention.

It was a boy around her age with short black hair and dark grey eyes. As he walked past, he happened to glance at her before continuing walking into the building.

His gaze was so…_empty_.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to her sister who was picking up her bags. Her younger sister, Edith, burst into tears and ran into her mother's arms.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go then," Lorina mumbled, running a hand through her long hair.

Their father approached with a calm look, the man in the white coat came to stand beside them, giving the girls a kind smile.

"Lorina, this is your doctor and my friend from called, Dr Gowland." Mr Liddell introduced.

Lorina curtsied while Alice stared at the man in curiosity, to which he noticed. Dr Gowland bended down onto his knees and held out his hand to Alice.

"And who's this little cutie?" He asked, causing Alice to softly blush.

"My name is Alice," she mumbled to which he smirked at.

"Well then miss Alice, this must be a big day for your older sister then, eh?"

"Yeah…um Dr Gowland…"

"Yes?"

Alice looked at him with a serious look, "will you look after my sister? At least until I'm old enough to take care of her myself!"

Gowland stared at her for a few moments before a gentle smile curled onto his face.

"I assure you, I won't let any harm befall her."

Alice held out her pinkie which shocked the red-haired man before he chuckled and stuck his pinkie into hers.

Meanwhile Mrs Liddell watched this with a smile, "Look Henry, Alice has never warmed up to anyone this quickly."

"I don't blame her, Gowland just has that personality."

Seeing that not many people were left, Lorina and Gowland gathered her stuff and took a step back. Lorina sent one last smile at her family before turning around and began heading for the building.

Alice looked as if she was going to chase after her, but her father stopped her. Alice just stood there, staring as her sister left her sight.

Taking her eyes off the building, her eyes happened to land on the sign near the entrance of the building.

**Wonderland Asylum.**

That was the last time she heard from Lorina.

* * *

**10 years later…..**

"….and so it wasn't the husband that was stealing the money, it was actually her best friend who planted the thought into her head in the first place."

The man sat at the desk stared for a few moments before a small smile curled onto his face.

"Ah once again you've done well Miss Liddell, I knew I could count on you to get the truth," he said.

Across from him, the now twenty-year-old girl smiled in return before sighing. She fiddled with her digital camera before looking up once again.

"So…does that mean I can-"

Her boss held up his hand, stopping her sentence, before sighing. "Alice, we've talked about this. I know you want to work in that _area_ but I just can't allow it, you're still not ready. What you're doing now is good enough, right?"

"But I promised her!"

"I know Alice, but being a journalist is important work. It's our job to report the truth but sometimes the truth can be very dangerous. Now if that's it, you can go now. Take a week off Alice." With that said, her boss stood up and walked out the room, leaving her alone.

She silently cursed before storming out the office, stopping by her desk to pick up her satchel and place her camera inside before heading towards the elevator. Luckily for Alice, there was nobody besides her in the elevator.

She leaned against the wall as the elevator headed down to the ground floor. She breathed softly while biting her lip.

"I'm sorry Lorina…this is taking longer then I thought," she mumbled.

So as to those who are confused, this girl here is Alice Liddell, a twenty-year-old journalist who strives for the truth. However her boss and co-workers don't have much confidence in her and thus keep giving her low stuff to work with.

But she wanted to go for the big stories and perhaps one day…go to _that_ place.

**~Bring~ ~bring~ ~bring~**

Alice quickly stuck her hand into her satchel and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Alice, I'm glad I could reach you. I'm taking Edith to her friend's house before I go to work, so remember to lock up, okay?"

"Don't worry Lewis, I know the drill," she replied with a soft smile.

"Hmm, yes you do. I keep forgetting that you're a grown up now. So, how did it go today?"

"…I didn't get it again."

"Oh, well hang in there Alice, they'll see it soon."

"Thanks, well I'm going now."

"Ah yes, well see you later Alice."

Clicking in the end button, Alice placed her phone back into the satchel all the while smiling.

Lewis Carroll was a family friend and had always been there for her. After her parents died eight years ago in an accident, he had taken guardianship of Alice and Edith. Honestly Alice was really grateful for the man.

The elevator door swung open as people pushed in to get inside while Alice quickly got out. She headed straight to the entrance of the building, making sure to say a quick goodbye to the man at the reception desk.

* * *

Turning the key, Alice stepped into the silent house and kicked off her trainers. She glanced around idly before heading towards the livingroom, switching the television on to add noise to the house.

She then placed her satchel on the coffee table and opening it up. First she took out a box that had contained her lunch-now only having an apple and an empty bottle. She then took out her cell phone and digital camera-taking a moment to check the memory and battery power.

She then took out notebooks, her pens and batteries and was about to place her satchel on the floor when she noticed something else in there.

It was a letter, addressed to her.

Blinking in confusion, she carefully picked up the letter and scanned it. The only thing it had on it was her name in neat cursive writing, no address on it at all.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the letter and pulled out the long folded paper in it. Opening it, her eyes began to scan what was written on there.

_Greetings Alice Liddell,_

_I am writing to you because I am sure that only you are the only one that can uncover the truth. You see, I am a scientist at __**Wonderland Asylum**__ and have been working there for ten years._

_During that time I began to noticed that somethings looked odd about the place, however I was told to ignore it and I did._

_Until people began disappearing._

_I can't write anything more unfortunaly because I don't know if this letter might come into the wrong hands but please believe me._

_Only you can solve the mystery._

_Oh and this might give you the chance to see your sister again._

_If you choose to accept, please meet me on Monday in front of the Asylum, you'll be paid handsomely._

After finishing reading the letter, Alice rubbed her eyes before staring blankly at the TV.

Should she take up the offer? Perhaps the person was someone that might harm her or have a ulterior motive.

On the other hand this might be her only chance.

It has been ten years since Alice had last seen her older sister, who had entered a program that only a select few had heard of. Since then, Alice has not been able to get into contact with Lorina and all information about Asylum only covers the mental patients sent there.

However eight years ago it seemed like her parents had found a lead only to loose their lives.

With that thought in her head, Alice nodded and made her decision.

She was going to go.

* * *

**A/N: **So this chapter was only a starter, no horror stuff yet. Hope you guys like it!

This is the new version of **Let's Play Wonderland**, so expect a lot of differences. This story had a lot of character deaths and torture as well as strong language and other stuff. Be prepared.

-A Little Carefree.


End file.
